


Would you stay

by Bellarama22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarama22/pseuds/Bellarama22
Summary: Cas only has Gabe and he hates himself. Dean is the jock that tries to save him. But will Dean stay?





	Would you stay

 

Cas was horrified. He had gotten to school and saw his locker had been painted. Dean's friends were laughing and Dean couldn't move; he hated how the guys treated the boy. Cas ran to the washroom not noticing Dean followed. Cas was sobbing when Dean grabbed his shoulder. Cas shot up and faced him.

"What do you want?!" He snapped.

"I was worried, I'm sorry." Dean tried to help Cas calm down but it wasn't going well. Cas finally did calm down. Dean hugged him and told him he would stay. Cas then tried to tell Dean they should leave but couldn't get the words out. Dean took Cas to his house and went to the living room hugging, Charlie and Sam. Cas waved to both people, getting a wave from Sam, and Charlie hugged him instantly. Dean went and showered but he didn't know Cas had moved to his room and laid on his bed. Dean walked into his bedroom after and saw Cas curled in his bed. Dean smiled and sat next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story on ao3 and I'm very proud that I finished this chapter


End file.
